


Truth or Dare

by stuffilikeiwrite



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bi Tony, Can be Stony or not, Canon Compliant if you want it to be, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I laughed writing this, If you wanna laugh have at it, Just friends playing truth or dare if you want, M/M, Mild Swearing, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Semi Crack but not really, Stony - Freeform, but doesn't have to be, don't at me, sexual innuendo, slash if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffilikeiwrite/pseuds/stuffilikeiwrite
Summary: "Truth or dare. Spin the bottle. It's a kids' game. Keep forgetting you're ancient, but surely you played something similar back in the day, huh?""Uh, I did. I do. I know what that is," Steve confirmed stumbling briefly over his words, just as incredulous as before.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Truth or Dare

"Ever played truth or dare?"

Tony was exhausted, and bored out of his goddamn mind. For over 48 hours straight, he’d been pretty much glued to the holographic screen display keeping tracks on the enemy lines. The team were supposed to intervene and engage as soon as what appeared to be a top secret gathering between former Hydra loyalists was over. As soon as departure was initiated, they would be there. Tony had wanted to strike right away, as a _precaution_. In case anybody left with the information serviced. While Rhodey had agreed, he'd been sorely downvoted in favour of Steve's plan - stay in hiding, and monitor their movements for the remainder of their conference. It was bound to last four full work days; spanning a transaction of weapons, trajectories and henchmen. 

While everyone except Natasha and Steve had tidally come and gone; staying just one Assemble call away, Tony himself hadn't left the screen for a second - _‘not counting bathroom breaks,’_ or dragging his feet off to the kitchen for coffee (with just a _tiny_ amount of whiskey occasionally added to spice things up) about a dozen times a day to keep him up and running. He hadn't slept, had only eaten the Thai takeout Nat had so kindly delivered post noon on the second day. About fourteen hours ago.

Gaze constantly darting back to the blue glow of the monitor; Tony had finally relented to at least putting himself in a more comfortable position as he checked his phone for the umpteenth time, scrolling through his social media feeds and yawning loudly. 

_Nothing new._

Unceremoniously splayed haphazardly across the small couch provided, legs hooked over the backrest and head tipped slightly off of the seat; he once more peered over at the display. As well as his two remaining companions. Idly, he juggled the red apple Steve had tossed him half an hour ago demanding he get some nutrition from hand to hand. It was already getting mushy, and he knew he wasn't going to eat it.

Nat was sitting cross legged in the padded corner chair halfway across the room. Sleepy, half hooded green eyes and messy clumps of red curls tumbling over her shoulders. She cradled a mug of latte in her hands; brow slightly furrowed in concentration while her eyes followed each and every movement as they darted between the red dots indicating residents within their target area. So far, none had made any suspicious moves. Still, Tony figured, it was a good thing somebody was alert.

_‘How the fuck does she even manage to keep her attention going?’_

Tony himself couldn't be arsed anymore, although his sense of pride and some deeply rooted responsibility wouldn't let him leave to rest up. Even Nat had at least had a few hours of sleep the previous night.

On the opposite side - to the right - was Steve. He was seated with folded legs, elbow resting atop his knee as he tapped an impatient finger against his top lip. Broad shoulders heaving with a silent sigh. He’d always been a tough nut to crack, but even the unbeatable Captain America was showing signs of boredom. He blinked his drowsy eyes rapidly a couple of times, flexing his fingers as if to stretch them. His expression somewhere between serious, and _are you kidding me right now_. Running one hand through messy blond hair. Both him and Nat at first seemed as if they would completely dismiss the quip of a proposal - only for Steve to slowly turn his head in Tony's direction as if just then realizing he’d said anything. Confounded, he quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. As expected; the inquiry had been fore-mostly directed at him.

"What?"

"Truth or dare. Spin the bottle. It's a kids' game. Keep forgetting you're ancient, but surely you played something similar back in the day, huh?"

"Uh, I did. I _do_. I know what that is," Steve confirmed stumbling briefly over his words, just as incredulous as before.

"You _seriously_ that bored, Tony?"

Nat had perked up now, back straight as an amused smile crept onto her lips. Tony simply shrugged, an awkward feat from his position as he tossed the apple into the air to catch.

"Maybe. Either that, or it _might be_ that I'm half sleep deprived and approaching a mild state of temporary insanity."

Steve's scowl was digging deeper into his forehead, as his gaze darted back and forth between Tony and Nat alike. Tony offered a lopsided smirk mostly to himself as he stared back up at the ceiling. He shut his eyes momentarily, the sore state of the dry, red rimmed scleras faintly soothed by darkness. He decided then that he would sleep for a week when this was all over, if necessary. 

Not only had they been stuck to the monitor for two full day cycles, he himself had been up the double amount of time. First working on the new, improved head piece for his latest rendition of the Iron Man suit. Then, tracking and gathering information on the enemy, before finally locating their base camp. Sure, Banner _had_ been assisting him for the second endeavour, but it had been mostly on him and his perfectionist self.

"Could be fun," said Nat's soft voice after a moment of silence, and Tony pointed one finger in her general direction. "S’not like we have anything better to do. Would kill some time."

"Aha! See! That's the way. So, what d'you say, Cap? Two to one."

Steve had pursed his lips and rolled his eyes at the initial suggestion. This time though, he merely bowed his head, shook it faintly and offered a small chuckle in disbelief. Still, the amusement on his face was plain as day. Tony's smirk grew wider. He _knew_ he had won. Without waiting for Steve to speak up and confirm his surrender to the notion verbally, he mused out loud.

"Alright, then, I guess. Now that that's all settled - who wants to go first?"

"How would you usually pick who goes first?" said Steve, as he got up on his feet only to lift the chair and pull it over towards the couch.

Nat followed suit, until they made a semi closed half circle. Still able to fully monitor the readings of progress on display, but losing the issue of having to raise their voices while speaking to one another. Not that Tony cared if they woke Banner, or Wanda, or Vision. They could need a bit of attentiveness, as for joining the game; the more the merrier. _‘A dumb fucking game,’_ indeed, but Tony blamed it on his hazy mind. The whiskey probably hadn’t helped keep his focus clear, either. _‘Fuck it. Might as well go all in. Was my idea’._

"Well, back in the day, we'd just have the oldest guy present go first."

"Great," Steve huffed, but his tone was still humoured as the corners of his lips remained turned slightly upwards; a kind warm glow to his blue eyes.

"Guess we have our man, then," Nat chimed in; she herself dropping down into the chair and wrapping the light checkered quilt she'd been nursing back around her shoulders. "Following your lead, so go ahead Steve," she added, gesturing with a coy look towards Steve.

Tony passed the soggy apple a couple more times back and forth between his hands; raising his head only faintly off the couch cushions and pinpointing the wastebasket. He narrowed his eyes, took the shot - and missed. Narrowly, as the orb bumped into the harsh plastic edge only to sciddle away across the floor. Making an inconvenienced noise of protest, Tony shut his eyes and grimaced.

"You were supposed to eat that, you know."

When Tony opened his eyes again, Steve bore a mildly exasperated expression.

"Well, yeah, changed plans."

"You gotta eat _something_ ," Steve pressed.

"Later. Now, we've got a game to play," Tony dismissed, in favour of rolling over halfway onto his side so he didn't have to watch his game mates upside down for the entirety of its run.

Reaching over to the coffee table, he grabbed at an old dried up pen he'd been meaning to throw out but kept forgetting. He placed it squarely in the middle of the tabletop; as far as he could reach in this position. He wouldn't bother to get up unless absolutely necessary; this did not call for that amount of energy _or_ the dignity.

"So, here's our spinning device. Be my guest, Cap," he concluded, making an overly dramatic wave with his hand as he motioned towards the other man to start up. "And, anything goes. We _want_ some stakes in there."

"Sounds fine to me," Nat agreed, with a nod as she finished off her latte which must be lukewarm at best, by now - leaning in closer to the tabletop for better reach. "We're counting on you, Steve," she said in a teasing tone, mirroring the lopsided grin Tony had been sporting earlier.

"Alright, let me get to it," Steve held his hands up in defense, a boyish and slightly shy smile passing his lips as he spun the pen with a flick of the wrist.

\---------------------------

"So, truth then?" Nat asked for the millionth time; Tony glancing at the ticking digital time stamp on the wall.

02:37, it read. They had been playing for two hours, then.

_‘Not too bad’_ ; he'd figured it would be a lot less long lived. Still, after they had begun with the most interesting questions they knew wouldn't offend or ruin the good fun - no one really picking dare, perhaps out of self preservation - they had been running out of options. It was tapering off, and Tony let out a poorly concealed yawn; eyelids feeling heavy as he slumped further into the warm, soft couch cushions. Nat had one arm slung over the backrest; head lolled against the curve of her shoulder. Steve had both legs outstretched; hands clasped atop his lap. _‘What a fucking grampa.’_

"Yup," Tony simply tipped his head forward in a halfhearted nod, yawning again.

"Hmm..." Nat pondered, nose scrunching up as she contemplated her next question - it seemed she was attempting to get some umph back into the game.

Tony could appreciate that. He was tired of having to admit that _‘yes, my boxers are indeed red and pink to the shade,’_ and _‘yes, I like chocolate chip cookies better than butterscotch caramels.’_

"Okay. Got a good one for you. Have you ever fucked a _dude_?"

Tony's eyebrows flew up so far he thought they might as well disappear into his hairline, head snapping towards Nat. Her expression was playful, knowing and bemused all at once. Head held high in triumphance. A quick glance towards Steve revealed that he was even more rattled; wide eyes with his mouth hanging only slightly agape before he clamped it shut. It was honestly hilarious, seeing the rigid manly man of the 1940s trying to grasp that concept when confronted with it. 

"Have _you_?" Tony immediately tossed back.

"I'm not the one who picked truth," Nat shrugged; her wry smile developing into wide, toothy shit eating grin. "Besides, it wouldn't be half the fun to shift that question onto me - for _obvious_ reasons.”

“And in _my_ case it is?”

“Well, you _are_ the self professed ladies’ man of the team - although there’s some debate about that, allegedly.”

"Ouch, you’re hurting my feelings. Who’s opposing such an irrefutable fact?”

“I _may_ have been partially responsible for the questioning part,” Nat’s grin grew; almost predatory. ”Besides, I thought you were incapable of feeling _anything_ but your own ego.”

“Double ouch! You'll pay for your insolence, Romanov," Tony warned jokingly, with an exaggerated defiant pout - ignoring the plain awkwardness Steve was radiating in his jittery silence. 

"I count on it. Now, aren't you a man of your word, _Stark_? You said anything goes. I heard it, plain as day. Didn’t you?" Nat added as her gaze shifted onto Steve.

Steve didn’t even reply at first, only startling once he realized there were two sets of eyes intently regarding him and expecting a response.

“Huh? Oh! Uh, yeah, definitely,” he nodded awkwardly.

"Fine, fine," Tony sighed dramatically and pressed his right palm to the arc reactor's faint glow (ready for combat) indicating his heart; the left in the air as if that would solidify his sincerity. "Fucked as in actual intercourse? No, never got _that_ far. Fucked as in experimental, on the more explicitly _lewd_ side? Couple of times, been a while since though. I _am_ a ladies man, you know. There's a preference in there, somewhere, I think."

He tensed up a bit, puffing out his chest to own the confession. Sparing a glance at Steve - who had come to prove himself very accepting of the societal norms of this day and age, but who had been raised in a time where anything other than being perpetually straight was frowned upon, or downright punished - but he relaxed when he noted that Steve was only listening, looking attentive and curious; in no way bothered or irked. A good sign; but then, Captain America was an all around goody goody. Even if it _did_ bother him, he wouldn't have showed it. Only, he couldn't lie to save his life.

"I fucking _knew_ it!" Nat almost shrieked, slapping her knee and pointing right at Tony, almost startling him out of his thoughts. "I _knew_ you went both ways!"

"Did _I_ say that?" Tony raised his eyebrows once more in mock offense, looking around himself as if surprised by his own admission while his hand remained touching his chest in feigned shock. "How on _earth_ would you conjure up such a preposterous notion?"

Nat rolled her eyes fondly at his poor imitation of posh accent, in a clearly exaggerated manner.

"Didn't need to conjure up anything. You forget I was _trained_ to read people's actions. You're not that difficult to see through, Tony," she pointed out, tone smug now. “Clint’s gonna be disappointed, though. He bet ten bucks on you being straight as an arrow.”

“You two gamble on my love life now? Is this a new regular thing? Cause I’d like to be in on it.”

“We gamble on _everything_ , don’t think you’re special enough to be left out of the equation. And you gotta ask Clint about that.”

"Triple ouch, you better _make_ Legolas accept my self invitation," Tony grimaced and pouted, peering back at Steve who seemed to be attempting to shrink back a little - only leading to Tony extend his arm and wave one hand in front of the other man’s face. "Earth to Rogers. How you hangin' in there, Capsicle?"

Steve flinched when spoken to, lips a bit pursed but he rolled his shoulders and some of the uncomfortable posture seemed to melt away. He smiled faintly; looking as if lost somewhere in thought. A bit distant.

"M'alright. Just thinking."

"About the lack of sexual advancement and freedom of the golden years of yore?"

Tony couldn't help it, the quip was out before he could stop himself. And part of him didn't want to. He noted Steve averting his eyes, his face suddenly a bit harder set. His jaw tight, before loosening enough to make him look mostly weary. Nat was a little less casual, a little more alert as she too had noticed the sudden shift from the previously jovial nature of the conversation.

"Look, what I do in bed is none of your concern," Tony finally blurted out; a slightly sharper edge to the words than he would have liked.

"I know."

"That's good. That you know. Won’t share any juicy details."

Tony knew Steve was aware that he expected a reply to that; as he slowly propped himself up with one arm. Eyes daring him to make a wrong move; daring him to break the comfortable camaraderie that had been developing.

"I don't mind it, I'm just... not really that well traversed with it, I guess. I only ever had Peg, y'know, like _that_. For comparison, and I… guess it’s not the same thing, not _really_. Perhaps in the future, I might... I don't know," Steve trailed off.

"Let's leave that for the future then," Nat interrupted; Tony equal amounts grateful and disappointed by her breaking the ice, but she didn't seem to regret her question. "Your turn to spin, Stark."

He nodded. As did Steve, although a little less convincingly. As if he was still briefly confounded regarding the turn of events, and unsure of what to do with the information he'd been given. Lazily, Tony flopped back down and reached over to give the pen a good spin. It swirled away a couple of rounds before finally stopping to linger on Steve. 

Steve, who looked almost like a deer in the headlights for a short second before his mask of _patriotic stoicism_ came back up. Damn the super soldier program that had taught him to hide his emotions so successfully. Huffing as he already knew the answer would be truth, Tony muttered under his breath.

"Truth or dare?"

" _Dare_."

Both Tony and Nat exchanged a surprised, quick glance before immediately turning their attention back to Steve. 

Steve, who had straightened up, sporting a suddenly much softer and more inviting posture. That in turn, had Tony banishing the last scrap of tension. Clearly, Steve didn't care about the revelation he'd been privy to, which was a relief to say the least. As for dare, now _this_ might get interesting. This time, it was Tony who wore the cocky grin; and he didn't miss Nat's inquisitive look out of his periphery.

"Well, well. See you got some _balls_ there, Cap."

"About time _someone_ went against the grain," Steve said, voice so surprisingly soft and playful it almost caught Tony off guard.

_‘Key word being almost.’_

Still, what could he possibly dare Captain America to do that would phase him the _least_? Sure, Steve was polite, almost too naive for his own good regarding the modern ways of life despite the era of war he had been brought up in; friendly to a fault. But he was hard as nails, could probably do anything and come out alive on the other side. And then it clicked; like someone flipping a switch. 

With an almost sultry purr, a toothy beam rivaling the one Nat had sported earlier on his face while feigning his best innocence; Tony knew _exactly_ what he wanted to request. Later, he would blame it on the high of sleep deprivation combined with the limited alcohol induction. His eyelids were already heavy; his head feeling as fuzzy as any pair of shots would get it. Even his vision slightly less keen - _which meant time for another coffee_. But that could wait a few minutes.

"I'm flattered you let me decide on your first dare. Brave of you."

"You know me, always wanna stay on my toes."

Now _that_ was the Steve Tony knew; with the half cocked smile, a sliver of white teeth hinting. Blue eyes crinkling. _‘Perfect; lets move in for the kill.’_ Even Nat was watching in suspicion, as if she already had a clue regarding what Tony might make the poor old war veteran withstand.

“Mhm. I’m gonna make you eat those words.”

“I count on it,” Steve affirmed, and now his tone was of a more daring kind.

"Alright. _So_ ,” Tony began, taking a small pause to linger and build anticipation before he went on. “There's two people in the room besides you; me and Nat. You have to pick one of us - and kiss. For 60 seconds. One minute. The third part will be taking the time."

" _What?!_ " Steve almost bolted upright then; face equal amounts of pale and flustered as his wide blown stare darted between his companions frantically.

"You heard me, America. _60 seconds real deal._ "

Tony smirked, once again feeling overtly confident through his foggy mind as he rolled over onto his back and folded his arms proudly across his chest. Still facing Steve; watching the other man gape as if to say something, then promptly shut his mouth. For a second, he'd been worrying Nat _might_ back out on him, but she simply chuckled and leaned back, holding her hands out in a noncommittal gesture.

"Sure. Don't see why _not_. We're all single, and it's just a dare. Least, it's not Clint being asked. _That_ woulda been weird," she murmured, clearly expecting the same outcome as Tony did - Steve _was_ the all American ideal after all; white, male and _straight_.

"I don't know if--" Steve began but Tony held up one hand, swiftly cutting him off mid sentence.

"It's not mandatory, you _can_ back out - but I _will_ hold it against you."

He wanted to make sure Steve knew there was a way out if he really, really couldn't stand the idea. _‘Poor, innocent little Captain America. Nearly a century old, how the fuck can you possibly be this modest and prude?’_

Tony watched Steve lick his lips; eyes once more wandering from him to Nat, and back again. Watched a tinge of pink colour his cheeks before evaporating as he cleared his throat. The contrast almost had Tony laugh out loud; this large, muscular bulky man blushing like a schoolgirl. But he _had_ been right when he had assumed Steve wouldn't take the coward's way out. He never backed away from a fight, or in this case, a _dare_.

"Alright. Do I... say anything, or do I just do it?" he said, clearly attempting a firm tone but it wavered just a tad - _‘nervousness, really?’_

"Do it however you like, s’long as you do it," shrugged Tony, already looking forward to seeing poor Steve trying to kiss Nat and get away with it being at least half decent of a kiss.

_‘Has he ever even kissed anybody? How far did he and Peggy go back in the day? Did they even get beyond first base? Fuck, he's practically a goddamn baby!’_

Nat was wearing an expectant grin; Tony noted briefly. Even as he watched Steve take a deep breath, to brace himself. Wringing his hands back and forth a couple of times, avoiding any eye contact. As if he was torn between which decision to make. Then he got up, his improved senses and reflexes making the next move so smooth, Tony barely saw it coming. Either that, or he was so caught off guard by the unexpected turn of events that he simply _couldn't_ have predicted it. All he knew was that suddenly there were warm plush lips on his. 

He almost jumped up to rear back in surprise; but managed to still himself last second. He couldn't look at Nat, especially not as a meek yelp of shock left his half open mouth and Steve used that to his advantage. _‘Oh, this definitely isn't the sort of kiss America would give his mother.’_

Tony blinked a couple of times; he had been so _utterly convinced_ Nat would be the one receiving the kiss, that every thought in his head seemed to scatter and evaporate into thin air. His heartbeat running haywire, his pulse racing. And Steve did something with his tongue; something utterly _overwhelming_. Enough to send a jolt of buzzing electricity down Tony's spine; settling somewhere in his groin area as a throbbing dull ache.

Tony wasn't decided as to whether he was expected to kiss back, he hadn't set any rules for that. But it was way too awkward to not respond; to not go along with it. Eyes drooping halfway shut, he slowly came out of his dazed state to move his own lips against Steve's. Following his lead, before taking over. Head spinning; heart hammering against his ribcage, against the arc reactor. Steve's large hand pushing into the cushions for leverage right next to his waist; putting his entire weight on the one palm.

Tony had to force himself to stifle a weak moan when Steve did _that_ thing again, the thing he couldn't quite put a name to. Tony had had his fair share of lovers, and an even vaster number of kissing experiences no doubt; but this he couldn't recall having experienced before. It was way too specific, and it felt way too right. Too _good._

"Three... two... one. Time's up!" said Nat's voice somewhere faroff in the distant haze of pleasure.

And as soon as he was given the cue; Steve withdrew with a soft smack of saliva. The only evidence of what had taken place the puffy state of Tony's lips - and his still hooded glazed over dark eyes. That, and Steve's flushed cheeks as he hurriedly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The sound of him clearing his throat and licking his lips a couple of times, was enough to snap Tony out of the trancelike state. He flinched a little in shock, and shook his head. He would _not_ let this get to him. Yet, he felt as if he’d been dunked in cold water and burnt alive at once.

"There. Now, my turn to spin," said Steve shortly, already reaching for the pen as a diversion.

"Wait. _Hold up_ a fucking sec, here."

Tony reached out to snatch the pen away; out of reach. The hold was too loose; the motion too sudden, and the item ended up flying out of his grasp, bouncing a couple of times against the floor and disappearing beneath the low couch. He groaned in annoyance, but ignored it for now.

"Weren't you supposed to, you know, snog _Romanov_ here?" he finally got out, making a broad gesture with his left arm towards Nat.

"You never clarified that. You said _either of us_. You don't know me, Tony."

"No. I clearly don't. You better explain this, America.”

"You're not the only one with a past," Steve simply stated; but the flush bleeding into his cheeks revealed enough of the rest.

“I thought _Peggy_ was your only past fling.”

Steve flinched and averted his eyes, Tony immediately regretting the bluntness of his delivery.

“When it comes to _love_ , yes. But you didn’t specify _that_ , either.”

‘ _No shit._ ’ 

It was in that moment, that Tony realized he had _severely_ underestimated Steve Rogers. And he had fucked up big time; as the ache in certain nether regions would insist on reminding him of. And then--

The alarm went off on full blast; shrieking like a banshee in the wake of impending doom. One of the heat detected dots on the all but forgotten screen display breaking against the protocol predictions; the screeching warning noise running loud enough to assure raising Banner from sleep, and to stir Wanda and Vision out of whatever they were doing while spending the night one on one.

"Looks like we gotta save this for later. Time to _assemble_."

Steve said it in a stern, professional tone while he got up on his feet as if he hadn’t just had his tongue shoved down Tony’s throat mere moments ago. Already on the move, ready to get his suit and shield, and go to work. Any signs of his lowered defenses or the shy, vulnerable side completely lost. Replaced by a guarded sense of stoic trepidation in the face of imminent battle.

Tony groaned in annoyance at the prospect of combat but at the same time it was what he had been waiting (im)patiently for, for the past two days; briefly catching Nat who was already in a light jog towards the exitway to follow Steve’s lead. She glanced over her shoulder at him, and mouthed a frustrated _come on!_. 

Though, Tony had a feeling this revelation would _not_ leave him be, even as his mind continued to mull it over while he got up; double tapping his arc reactor and establishing his connection with F.R.I.D.A.Y. to boot up the system and ready the Iron Man suit. 

_‘Time to be the hero,’_ he reminded himself in his most sarcastic tone. And that approach was working; until Steve unexpectedly popped his head back through the doorway; already with his shield flung casually over one shoulder.

“Oh! By the way, I’d already kissed Nat before. I figured I might as well try something different.”

Tony nearly toppled right back over onto the couch again.

“You _what?!_ ”

But Steve darted out of sight as soon as he’d appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I just recently got into the MCU, 10 years into the game. Watched Infinity War and Endgame back to back, and I'm hooked. SO, this is also my first MCU fic ever;conveniently. It's not meant to be too serious, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I literally made this acc for somewhere to post this fic.)


End file.
